


Mindful Kindness

by regnanti



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnanti/pseuds/regnanti
Summary: Bday fic for Luna_guna13!Muramasa saves a brat from being auctioned at the red light district. And so starts their daily living together.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Muramasa Sengo | Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Mindful Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_guna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Lea!!! Have a wonderful one!!

His head is empty but his heart is full of love

I.

He had done it now.

"Oi! Old man!"

A week's worth of food gone in an instant.

"Where are you going with my merchandise?!"

His pace quickened as the click clack of the wooden shoes followed him behind, his hand gripping on the brat's as they ran from the counter of the local as the other men followed them close behind.

It was meant to be an quick errand to the red light district. Hand over a sword, get paid and get home before dinner. But as he walked on the streets of Ikeburo, he saw a curious shock of blond hair, a sad face as a sweet little thing sat on the counter of the business, his virginity being auctioned to the highest bidder.

Muramasa felt something tighten in his chest. No, he could not afford it. He had to take care of the brats at home.

But the way the blond had looked at him with pleading eyes. 

It made his chest hurt and he knew exactly what to do. 

As he made his way among the crowd, slamming the money on the table as he held his hand towards the boy who looked at him with a shocked expression. 

"I'm takin' this brat" was all he uttered as the boy reached out and they made their way to the quiet of the night. 

He wouldn't be doing any business here any time soon.

II. 

"Mongrel! Aren't you forgetting who bought me?!"

Muramasa let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed the temple of his head. The brat, 'Gilgamesh' he said he was called, was a handful. He was a pampered brat, apparently from a foreign nobility who had been sold to pay off his captors debt. His family deceased, or so he claimed. 

And now this boy, this brat was looking at him with his sleeves rolled up and his fist up, offering him a 'massage'. 

Muramasa rolled his eyes. 

"You can't even properly make some rice balls, what makes ya think you can give a massage?"

But all he saw was Gilgamesh frowning, his eyes reflecting even more determination as he placed his hands on Muramasa's chest to make him sit down.

"Shut up, you old man! I'll give you the best massage you'll ever had! Fuahahahaha!"

At that moment he knew this would hurt in the morning.

III.

As seasons changed, so did the brats. They seemed more lively to have someone else inside the house who took care of them. Or rather, they took care of him. 

Onui would sometimes drag Gilgamesh out of the futon to do the laundry or play outside as Tasuke laughed and the blond brat complained.

"You little brats will know the fury of Gilgamesh!" he declared one day as the kids screamed in delight and ran, Gilgamesh following them around as their laughter filled the entire house.

It made him feel something warm in his chest. A feeling of belonging.

IV.

Winter made its way to the Emiya household and with that, business changed. 

People from town would hear about the famed Muramasa and his swords, go into his shop and request the most mundane things from hair pins to even wedding rings. Whatever kept them fed, he thought. 

He didn't miss the look on Gilgamesh's face when he walked in bringing water in a tray to quench his thirst as he saw a particularly pretty golden metal sitting on the counter of his workshop. His eyes shone like the one's from a blushing bride and it made Muramasa question his sanity.

"I ain't making ya no wedding ring"

Gilgamesh glared, sticking his tongue out as he left the workshop and Muramasa could have sworn he saw a slight blush on the brat's face as he left. The thought of having him as a blushing bride crossing his mind.

He took the glass of water and gulped it down.

He really must have been losing his mind.

V. 

As the end of the year festivities changed and the scenary changed to a complete winter wonderland, the costumers stopped coming and he was fine with it. Business would pick up again in Spring and he would be back at his workshop making swords and the ocasional request from local farmers. 

Tasuke and Onui ran around the house and outside the snowy garden with Gilgamesh following behind, their laughter always soothing. 

"You brats, make sure to cover yourselves properly!" he shouted, but Muramasa held his hand, stopping Gil in his tracks. 

"Oi, what are you...?!"

But before he could utter another word, Muramasa slipped a shiny golden flower into his hand. A little golden pin. Gilgamesh stared. 

"It ain't no wedding ring but..." Muramasa could feel his face heating up as Gilgamesh looked from the golden pin to his face and back to the pin again, face completely red.

Quiet settled as the only voices heard where the laughter of the children in the background, their voices calling out to Gilgamesh.

"Oi, brat. Ya should get goin, go play with the chil--" but before he could finish that sentence, Gilgamesh had wrapped his arms around his neck, lips touching as his heart raced.

Before he could even react, Gilgamesh had already parted, his face red as he placed the pin inside his pocket.

"Next time say it properly, you old man!"

Muramasa stared as he ran away, ears completely red from the cold and something else and his heart leapt. 

Yes, this was definitely love.


End file.
